


Filthy

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Inktober 2017 [18]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inktober 2017, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: John debe vivir con sus marcas.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Para la propuesta 18 del Inktober del año pasado: Filthy.
> 
> Este fic tiene mención de abuso de menores y problemas de autoestima.

Todos reciben una marca en la parte interior de la muñeca. En preciosa letra en cursiva, en un lindo esquema minimalista entre el negro y el blanco, con el nombre de tu alma gemela y un pequeño símbolo de ellos a su lado.

John tiene el nombre de Bobby. 

Robert Drake, en negro oscuro, con un pequeño copo de nieve al final del nombre, como un presagio de los poderes que algún día tendría. 

Bobby tiene a John. 

John St. Allerdyce, en gris oscuro, con una flama oscura y brillante al final, como un presagio del desastre que algún día sería.

Pero eso no es todo, porque el universo rara vez es así de amable y el romance sólo existe en los cuentos de hadas. 

No. El mundo real es mucho más oscuro y trágico. Aún en un mundo, en donde tienes la certeza de que hay alguien con la capacidad de llenar los espacios vacíos de tu alma.

Todos reciben un alma gemela, eso es cierto. Pero quienes se atrevan a amar a otro. Quienes permitan que otro les toqué con lujuria.

Quedarán marcados por siempre.

Una mano, un dedo, un par de labios, por siempre tatuados en la piel, en un fuerte color rojo, anunciando al mundo que le fuiste infiel a esa persona especial.

La piel de Bobby no tiene marcas. Él siempre dispuesto a esperar a su Johnny. Desde pequeño observando las llamas en su chimenea y soñando con un dulce chico que lo acompañara en aventuras y lo ayudara a alejarse de su hermano.

¿John? John es otra historia. 

John tiene un para de manos rojas alrededor de su cuello. Ahí, donde su tío lo ahogó una noche en que su madre estaba muy borracha para notarlo y el maldito se exitó sobre ello.

John tiene un par de labios rojos y feos en la comisura de los labios, donde su madre de acogida aprovechó de robarle un beso a los doce años.

John tiene un par de manos en la cintura y un par de dientes en la clavícula. De cuando uno de los chicos mayores intentó aprovecharse de él, en su segunda noche en la correccional de menores.

John está sucio en todo su cuerpo y él sabe, que sin importar cuantas veces Bobby bese sus marcas, cuántas veces Bobby le diga “Te amo”. Y " Estoy feliz de finalmente haberte encontrado”. Nada eso es cierto.

Porque no es posible que Bobby lo amé.

Es obvio que Bobby desearía tener a alguien mejor. ¿Quién no? 

A alguien puro, sin marcas, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender su unión. Alguien como él. Limpio.

Porque Bobby definitivamente no merece a la marca palpitante de suciedad que es su alma gemela.


End file.
